


Contravene

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1018]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Abby go on vacation together for Christmas and enjoy the fireplace.





	Contravene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaterSoter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/12/2002 for the word [contravene](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/12/contravene).
> 
> contravene  
> To act or be counter to; to violate.  
> To oppose in argument; to contradict.
> 
> This is for Stocking Stuffer #1 requested by WaterSoter for the 2017 Happy Holidays Challenge, [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/95769.html). I hope she enjoys it. Sorry it's so short.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Contravene

“This was a good idea.” Abby stretched her feet out in front of the fireplace to warm them.

“Of course. All my ideas are good ones.” Tony agreed.

“Tony! You know that's not true.” Abby contravened.

“It is too.”

“What about that time you put eggnog in Gibbs’ coffee?”

Tony cringed. “Ok. That may not have been my best idea, but this one certainly is.”

“Vacation is always a good idea. I just don't know how you talked Gibbs into not only letting us take vacation, but also use his cabin.”

“Oh. I have my ways.” Tony fluttered his eyelashes at Abby playfully. She didn't need to know that he hadn't told Gibbs about borrowing the cabin.

Abby shoved Tony's shoulder playfully. “Oh give it up. Gibbs isn't one of your woman that you can woo into doing anything you want simply by flirting.”

“How do you know he isn't?” Tony whispered mysteriously.

“He's Gibbs.” Abby took a second look at Tony. “Wait. He isn't, is he?”

“A man never reveals a lady's secret.” Tony demurely deflected.

“Oh stop.” Abby hit Tony lightly on the chest with the back of her hand. Certain now that he was only playing with her. “So what are we going to do on our vacation, now that we're here.”

“I could think of some things.” Tony leered, eying Abby like a piece of meat.

“Oh stop. You know we don't have that kind of relationship. We're purely platonic soulmates.”

Tony grinned at Abby. “There's always snow sports like skiing or snowboarding and, of course, we can stay in and read or watch movies right here in front of the fireplace.”

Abby considered their options. “I'm too comfy to move, but sledding and other snow activities would be fun to do at some point. Let's watch a Christmas movie, now though.”

“Sure.” Tony popped It's a Wonderful Life in and they settled in like siblings to watch the movie together. Tony only minorly worried about what would happen if Gibbs found them. After all, he'd heard Gibbs was going to go see Jackson in Stillwater this year.

Tony hoped Gibbs had a Merry Christmas. He knew Abby and him would.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs yelled as he opened the door to his cabin and discovered Abby and Tony using it.

“Oops.” Tony muttered.

Abby laughed at the look of fear that appeared on Tony’s face at Gibbs' arrival and as the two men chased each other around the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> **2017 Prompt collection is now closed.**  
> 
> Don't worry though, you can still prompt me through my 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile).
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
